The field of the invention relates to apparatus for distributing measured amounts of particulate material and in the specific embodiment disclosed pertains to an apparatus for distributing measured amounts of animal feed from a feed source into a feed trough accessible to feeding animals.
In the past, attempts have been made to provide devices which distribute measured amounts of animal feed. Many of these devices are elaborate, and thus, require substantial modification of existing facilities to install therein. Other devices base their measuring activities upon the weight of the feed or at least rely upon the flow characteristics or the weight of the feed and thus, the water content of the feed effects the measurement ability of these devices. The result being that more or less feed than is actually desired may be distributed depending upon the moisture content thereof.
Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved apparatus for distributing animal feed that does not require substantial modification of existing facilities to install. It would also be highly desirable to provide an improved apparatus for distributing measured amounts of animal feed, the performance of which does not vary with the kind of feed used, or the weight, flow characteristics, or moisture content thereof.